MADE FOR ME
by NabikiB
Summary: In the Alternate Universe, the MetaCrisis didn't survive so much as two minutes, once the TARDIS had left and to Rose's horror, had instead simply crumbled into fine dust which had blown away in the light seabreeze.
1. Rose

SUMMARY: In the Alternate Universe, the MetaCrisis didn't survive so much as two minutes, once the TARDIS had left and had instead simply crumbled into fine dust which had blown away in the light seabreeze. While Rose stood there in shocked horror, another, _similar _TARDIS settled down on the beach a few feet from where Tenth's had stood...and the alien that exited it was blonde, wore cricket whites and had a decorative vegetable on his left lapel.

* * *

><p><strong>MADE FOR ME<strong>

* * *

><p>She stared at him, trembling as he approached her, his eyes behind her at the swirl of dust that <em>had <em>been the metacrisis. As he drew near to her, one of his hands was already reaching for the traumatized blonde and he put himself between her and the remains of the man that had stood there.

The Fifth Doctor was of _this _universe, he'd caught most of the sequence that had begun with the version of his TARDIS that _didn't _belong here entering his universe, _not for the first time_...and ended with the clone of _that _him's turning to dust when the other TARDIS removed itself from him. He'd never had a chance, really. He had heard what his other self had told Rose Tyler, the promise that had been made and he wasn't in the least surprised when both her hands reached around his waist and she let him pull her into his arms.

"Come along, Rose Tyler. I had intended to approach you about that hopper, but my TARDIS told me that the Silence had to be stopped in your universe of origin...and that _I _would be needed later." He spoke gently, urging her into his own 'old girl'. "And so I am. It'll be okay, see a clone of me...this me, the me who _belongs _in this universe, could survive here just fine. But not the other me's clone...because _I _exist here, see? That clone's body could not be sustained, _but he felt this me coming _as his body turned to dust and gave me his memories. So, he lives in _that _sense and I have all your Tenth's memories also, as a result."

He turned to close the doors and settled her in a seat that had appeared, just for Rose, it seemed. He paid no mind to Jackie's protests and just closed and locked the outer door _before _she could slap him...those new memories provided the warning...and turned her tear filled eyes to meet his own.

"You'll be fine. You gave up homeworld _and_ species...you're no longer fully human, not even _close _actually, for my sake. Unlike my counterpart, I will not forsake you. You remade yourself for me into someone who will match my lifespan and _I will be your Doctor_."

* * *

><p>"<em>Which<em>..."

"_Five_. I am in my fifth body...but the history here is different and what is already in your past will not be repeated. Cannot, for it would be a massive paradox, which means it's already been averted. I'm _safe_, okay? we will have to figure out which body to settle you with, though. okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, let's see about putting you back together, heart and soul."

"Is that even _possible_ for me at this point?"

"Of course. This form is a true healer, not just 'Doctor'. Unless you know of another body that might work better?"

"I can pick?"

"Yeah."

"Eight. You're a really strong empath in _that _body and the only one I know of that I won't bother trying to hide from." She looked at her feet. "I really, really just want to hide right now."

"Ah." Five studied her. "_Oh, I see_. Good at keeping things from me, are you?"

"Yeah, rather. If this is going to work I can't be able to do that and I've come across his Fifth before. You're unlikely to catch me at it, _since this is about honesty_."

Five studied Rose for a moment and noticed the way she had to work at not flinching when he touched her. He noted the little flakes of clone on her and sighed. _Anyone_ would be flinching for a while after something like that.

"Very well, yes, honesty is something we will need to get you put back together and if you can hide from me, I can't help as much as I should. Eight it is." He simply looked up, both feeling the TARDIS' acknowledgement of the request and then he left it to his timeship to call her elder self. Shortly afterward he heard and saw the older ship materialize inside his console room.

* * *

><p>"Best we do this in your version of her..." The Eighth told him, then paused as Five passed him what he needed to know in rapid Gallifreyan, ending with, "And Rose told me point blank she <em>could <em>hide from most versions of us...not you though."

"Empath." He nodded. "Among other powers of the mind all of which are very strong in this body, I am an empath...she knows she can't hide from me for long, if at all. Let me show you the first thing she needs, though. Should've been able to figure out this much on your own."

"No real time, just barely got her in the ship and sat down." Fifth returned calmly. "Thought we'd start as we meant to go on. The other universe's Doctor _really _screwed her up. Lifebondeds were never meant to be _abandoned_ in another universe...and I could feel that bond trying to reconnect with me as focus...now it's aimed straight at you..._and I'm encouraging it to do so_."

"Wise...and..also wise, so she hides nothing. She..._hurts_...so much."

"Our alter-self's Tenth form has abandoned her several times _after_ the bond was made. That's just _wrong_. I'll forward the memories I got from the Clone."

His elder self nodded, moving Rose for a moment to seat himself and the drew the girl back down and onto his lap, got a good grip and as soon as he had her positioned the way he wanted her, he stood. "Let's move this to the big couch in the library for now, she just needs _contact _with us. I've asked for a large, overstuffed, rocking recliner. Amazingly comfortable, those things." Neither version of this universe's doctor missed the way she curled into the Eighth's embrace, trying hard to get as close as she could. She couldn't hide from him, no...but then _he _wouldn't hurt her, either, and she was well aware of that.

Five's blue eyes met Eight's aquamarines over Rose's head as the girl began to shake.

_Reaction. The clone turn to dust in her arms, after all. _Five told his elder-self silently, receiving a small nod as the Eighth Doctor gathered Rose Tyler closer and just hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to go have a little 'chat' with Ten. _Her_ Ten. He's not getting her back, no way. He doesn't deserve to have her and she doesn't deserve to have him betray her like he has."

"What kind of chat?"

"The kind that tells him that his universe's Tenth Body is unworthy to be called The Doctor...and why."

"Ah. Yes, _someone_ should, rather."

"Will she need our's?"

"I don't know. Nine maybe and definitely me. But I don't know if she can handle Ten so soon after what her's put her through. I don't really want to chance it. No. _Don't _call him. _I've got her_."

"Are you going to leave her with me?"

"No. Can't. She needs me."

"Okay." Five nodded, turning tight lipped toward a small room near the console room where he had Gallifrey assisted communications gear and made the call. Five was _furious. He _had made the rescue but he knew Eighth was correct. Rose Tyler needed his Eighth form more than himself...and there was enough damage there she might need him longer than first thought as she showed absolutely no sign of releasing Eight. A few moments later he heard the other TARDIS leave...just as he saw the startled face of Rose's first Tenth Doctor in the viewscreen.

"Oh, you've _really _screwed up, old boy."

* * *

><p>*T*B*C*<p> 


	2. How Could You?

Summary: The Fifth Doctor is usually laid back, but like any Doctor, he's _got _a boiling point. Too bad it had to be another universe's Doctor that set his off. He understands and agrees with the fact that most of Rose's healing will come from the gentle Empathic Eighth Form, but that doesn't mean he likes having to wait his turn. Reintroducing Rose to the concept of trusting the Doctor will just have to wait...but that doesn't mean that Rose's new Fifth doesn't have a few things to say to her old Ten. **RATED ****R **** OR THE EQUIVALENT FOR LANGUAGE**

* * *

><p><strong><em>How Could You?<em>**

* * *

><p>The white blonde head in the viewscreen glaring at him was red with fury. "How COULD you do that to Rose? That girl gave you everything she had! She held absolutely nothing back...she doesn't even have any reserves left for herself! Do you know what happens to a metacrisis on separation with it's Time Lord's TARDIS when you drop it off in a universe that has it's <em>own <em>version of that Time Lord? Because this one _does_, Ten! _**WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"**_

The Tenth Doctor could feel the blood draining from his face and the abrupt nod from the other version of himself confirmed the horrifying thought.

"All your years caught up to him in _seconds_ and the dust from his corpse blew away in the sea-breeze, you twat! He crumbled away in her arms, Ten! _IN ROSE'S ARMS! _I got there _barely _in time to keep her from breaking down _entirely _and as it was I _still _had to call my Eighth in to help the poor girl. But you're _not _getting her back, _oh no_. She tested positive for a badly _abused_ lifebond to _you_, you moron. I transferred it to _**me**_, because I won't abandon or hurt her the way you did.

Eight has her in his TARDIS where he is _trying _to stabilize her fucking mind and that sad shattered thing she has for a soul, _it's going to take most of **me** to get her sorted!_ She's started transformations into a golden wolf when she gets stressed and there's a strange woman that looks like Rose but isn't coming and going from the Eight's freaking TARDIS while he's in the Vortex that has been explaining all sorts of things about our bonded. My council is somewhere between scared and livid, but there's nothing they can do about any of it. THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH YOU FUCKING MORON!" Five bellowed at the other Doctor.

"I have no idea how she's going to react when she meets MY Tenth, she could be fine, could be just what she needs..._because aside from his clothing, he's absolutely **nothing** like you_ or she could completely fall apart. There's no way to tell because her Time Line burns so bright a gold nobody can look at it to get a reading. What the hell were you _doing?_ Do NOT call yourself The Doctor again, _**ever**_. You lost the right to be The Doctor _when you harmed your own bonded!" _

It took Five several moments to get himself under control. "That's all any of me have to say to you...well, _that _**and **we're putting up the anti-contagion/implosion barriers around _our_ universe...since I think, with that universe in _your _hands, it's only a matter of, linear time, literally, before your's goes BOOM _and we don't need the chain reaction going off over here, and the anti-communications barrier goes up as soon as I disconnect from this call, _you _worthless _fucking little **_bastard_**." Five cut the viewer off and ended the call, put up the mentioned barrier and leaving behind him a stunned Tenth Doctor...and that Ten really didn't know how to pick a new name at this point in his life.

His shoulders drooped and tears filled his eyes, falling unheeded down his face as he just stared at Martha. No need to resist her efforts now, he supposed. She was all he really deserved, even with the way she acted like he was some kind of unruly, but still prized _pet_. He'd _had_ he best and had...oh Rose.

_"Sorry, so sorry, Rose...so sorry..."_

* * *

><p>Five looked at his own Ten, the same brown pinstripes, converse...all that. But <em>his <em>was seriously disturbed by all this. "What did _his_ me do to make _my_ you go off on him _that _savagely?"

Five told himself exactly what was going on, ending with, "Eight doesn't think she can handle seeing you yet. Not after everything her's put her though. Our Empathic form is going to keep her for a while and then I think she'll spend some time with Four or me, possibly even Third, first. Not sure who she goes to after that. Depends on how she's doing but _Eight _is in charge of healing her." Five paused, then nodded to himself, "At her own request...she can hide herself from the rest of us, you see. She knows if she's going to heal she _has_ to let us do what needs doing and we can't do that right if she's with someone she can hide from...she was honest with me and I called Eighth us. He agrees that the damage done to Rose Tyler requires a powerful Empath that she trusts to heal...and she _does_ trust us. She's just being used to being made to hide what she feels and even who she is from her Doctor...and that's just wrong. You don't do that to your bonded."

"He _abandoned _his bonded, a young, formerly human woman that gave up her _species _to ensure _his _safety, blended her DNA with his TARDIS' and became something no one has ever seen before, with all sorts of the types developmental issues that kind of thing _would bring with it_ and then he couldn't be bothered to look after her properly?"

_"Yeah."_

"Feel free to call him back and cuss him out any time you want..." He told his younger form bluntly. "Tell him he can stop claiming to have anything approaching intelligence while he's at it. Poor Rose...from what she's said" The local Tenth was now clearly pulling on second hand memories of Rose, "Tell Eight to get our Ninth involved. Her's adored her."

"Yes, we saw that too, from what we picked up from her. Too many cooks stirring the pot isn't needed though. Let's let Eighth handle it, he's got the strongest empathic body of all, according to Rose."

"True. I _was_ very strong in that department when I was him, along with several other powerful mental abilities he's going to _need_ to heal her. But her first Tenth's treatment makes me want to _do _something to help...and his treatment of her makes me so very _**angry**_."

"Makes all of me angry, Ten. Even _First_ is raging."

"Yeah, he is." Ten grunted. "At least we older ones now know why Six finally toned down his Coat, I suppose he didn't want to scare her when they met. Now I wish we hadn't needed to stop being the Properly Embarrassing Body."

"Wait..._how _embarrassing...and what coat?"

"You'll see." Tenth's smirking grin disappeared into his own TARDIS. "And it's not as if we'll even mind until we're _Seven _anyway."

_"True."_

* * *

><p>Rose spent most of her time as close to Eight as he'd allow her to be. She was riding on instincts now that she knew she couldn't hide from his awareness and instinct had shut her mind down to allow it to heal. That didn't mean she wasn't up and about though...it just met that the Doctor was getting to know Bad Wolf extremely well.<p>

Upon seeing that her human avatar was in good hands, the local Vortex explained exactly what role Rose played in the multiverse. She kept it simple though, after all, he was _only_ a Time Lord.

"_You_ are my Champion, _SHE_ is my Avatar. She is newly born, though and has not yet begun to learn what she will need to know...that is your job, my Champion, to educate her. She has the right to _speak_ for me and to _make judgements_ for me..._or to summon me_ to make a judgement if she needs to or isn't comfortable with exercising that right. It will be several centuries before she is, so do not rush the process. Let her learn at her own pace."

And later he was told, "I will not allow your regenerations to cease until Rose's full life is spent...she will not be left without you again, nor will you be left alone without your Rose. The council isn't happy, you should hear them rage at this order that I have just given them, but they cannot deny me for I will take their TARDIS' away and give them to a more worthy, younger ERA in their past...and they will never know how they were altered in the present. And...I have just told them so. Oh dear, how quiet they've all become! Goodness! The things I must do because only my Champion and my Avatar are _sane_...

Her voice trailed off as she faded into nothing when Rose rolled over in her sleep and dove face first into the Eighth's armpit, snuffling like the beast that was her alter-form. He sighed and turned his attention to Rose.

Oh, yes, seeing her in wolf form _had_ been a great deal more than a _small_ shock, hadn't it? The transformations were still mostly involuntary and came either in moments of stress, or sometimes, when Rose dreamed. He had been working on getting them voluntary and under her control but progress was very slow. He sighed a moment later as the girl's nose turned long, narrow and cold.

"Ah well." He muttered. "We're in the vortex, barring trips for groceries, for however long it takes."

* * *

><p><strong>**TBC**<strong>


End file.
